


Mami Is Dead

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Tenacious D (Band)
Genre: Magical Girls, Song Parody, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Mami Tomoe is a-fuckin' dead.Parody of Tenacious D's Rock Is Dead.





	

Mami's dead, Mami's dead  
Mami's dead, Mami's dead  
She made a friend, 'together' they said  
Is Mami around? No Mami's dead  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead

Incubator in Madoka's bed  
Tiro Finale, Gertrude is dead  
Sayaka gets a feeling of dread  
Charlotte appears near Kyosuke's bed  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead

Sayaka's blue, Homura brings lead  
Kyoko Sakura rockin' that red  
Hitomi butting in hopin' for head  
Walpurgisnacht came and everyone bled  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead

Mami's dead, Mami's dead  
Mami's dead, Mami's dead  
In episode three she loses her head  
And now Mami Tomoe is a fuckin' dead  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe  
'Cause of Bebe now, Mami Tomoe  
M-M-M-M-M-Mami Tomoe  
Is dead


End file.
